irongalefandomcom-20200214-history
Alric Aldaine
Alric Aldaine is a Heijiki criminal living in Foolshold. (Created by WritingBookworm) Childhood TBA Appearance Standing at 6'0", Alric is a tall, lean young man with slightly long silver hair and light purple eyes. He has a startling resemblence to his younger sister, Karra, so much that others can tell they're siblings even when they pretend not to be. He has a very particular sense of dress, opting for long pants and long-sleeved shirts, and usually with a purple, black, and/or white color scheme. Personality Alric has a tricky personality. His initial demeanor presents a stoic, rational, and aloof man, and his tendency to keep to himself can make him seem mysterious. But he's not nearly as unsociable as he seems -- for someone who's only had his sister for company for years, he's charismaic, and remarkably good at talking with others, which shines through in his tendency to act as something of a diplomat in various situations. But the more someone gets to know him, they'll find that he also has an adventerous, fun-loving side. This, combined with his charisma, can make him a good flirt. The more he becomes comfortable with someone, the more his wit and playful banter shine. At his core, though, Alric is something of a guardian. He places a large amount of responsibility on himself -- often far more than is reasonable -- to take care of others, particularly his emotionally-unhealthy sister. But since he considers himself to be a caretaker, he doesn't have anyone to properly take care of him. This leads him to suppress his emotions far more than is healthy, and that may lead to his unravelling. Abilities Alric has a degree of proficiency in three branches of magic: 'Necromancy: '''Necromancy is where Alric is weakest. Though he's strong enough to maintain contact with a spirit for an extended period of time, his abilities with shadows could use some work. He can solidify shadows into small objects and have them maintain their corporeality for a minute, but that's the extent. He cannot shadow travel like Kiel and Iliyana. While his proficiency was enough to keep him alive on the streets, Alric recognizes he's now way in over his head. Unless he wants to keep falling back on dark magic as a desperate resort, he'll have to ask Kiel and/or Iliyana for further instruction. '''Abjuration: '''This tends to be Alric's most useful contribution. Alric blamed himself for being unable to prevent his mother's death, so when Karra started to fall to the same sickness as their mother, Alric made a point of stealing a valuable abjuration book and teaching himself the healing arts. Ever since he's become a competent medic, able to heal stab wounds within minutes. '''Dark Magic: '''Technically, Alric isn't very skilled with this. But he does have a ''lot ''of raw power, enough to warrant his father's attention. Ardon built on the potential he saw in Alric by teaching him how to torture and kill with a wave of his hand, and, years later, Ardon tried to come back and weaponize his power furthermore. Alric does his best not to use dark magic, not just because of its reputation, but because memories of his father are associated with it, and has made a point of burying his head in the sand and not furthering what he already knows. But when push comes to shove, if someone Alric loves is in severe danger, and his other abilities won't be enough to save them, then he will use dark magic. Notable Relationships Karra Aldaine: While Alric and his sister don't always see eye-to-eye, at the end of the day, they really do love each other. He was the one who looked after her in the days following their mother's death, and he promised her that he would never leave her to be alone. Together, they make for an exceptionally dangerous team. Ardon Aldaine: While Alric viewed him as a normal father as a child, he has since grown up and seen the emotional manipulation present in his interactions with his father. He is the one Alric both hates and fears the most. To put it even more into perspective, Ardon is to Alric what King Forevigor is to Karra. Briony Forevigor: While he honestly didn't think too much of her before the quest, he quickly grew to have a certain respect for her, never questioning -- and encouraging -- her independence. That respect turned into a friendship, which keeps getting deeper as time goes by, shown by his lightheartedness around her. Right now, he dismisses the idea of a relationship as preposterous, given their respective social standings, with the added detriment of him knowing that romantic advances is one of the last things Briony needs. But ever since Karra pointed it out to him, he does acknowledge that there might something more underneath the layer of friendship. Trivia * Face claim is Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight. * Originally, Alric was supposed to be just as cruel and vindictive as his sister, Karra. But after Karra's form was posted, WritingBookworm played with the dynamic in her head, and eventually decided that it would be much more interesting if he served as a foil to her. * As WritingBookworm pulls a lot of inspiration from the songs she listens to, "I'm the One" by Casey Lee and Jeff Williams helped inspire parts of Alric's character, namely the lyrics, ''"I was born in a nightmare, a murderer's son," ''and ''"by the hate and the beatings defiled by a father." * Myers Briggs Type is ISFJ * Hogwarts House is Slytherin Category:Playable characters Category:Irongale